Yugioh! DE - Episode 034
Steam Synopsis Maribel is enjoying her tag partner experience. Summary Maribel's junior partner is fellow Slifer Henry Diaz. While the two are Slifers, they have formed a strong bond but are currently running a string of losses which overall hurts Maribel's grade in the long run. Maribel is disheartened by these losses, but Henry is insistent that these losses will ultimately lead to tremendous success when it is time for their exam. Maribel comes to realize that losing doesn't particularly bother Henry at all. She says that Henry's Deck is actually rather powerful, but he's not winning many duels with it. Henry explains that house status is based on grades and dueling performance. Henry says that he could modify his Deck to be more like Raymond's or Clarissa's, which have very high success rate, but he came to Duel Academy to learn and have fun. Henry says dueling is fun; the result doesn't mean much to him. Therefore, he's made a Deck that's for him and one that he likes, regardless of the outcome it brings him. However, he does admit that while his cavalier attitude works for him, it's putting Maribel's grade in jeopardy. Henry believes their Decks of Fire and Water deliberately seem incompatible, but they can find some common ground in their dueling. Henry offers Maribel a card "Frost and Flame Dragon." Henry says he's been buying lots of card packs just for this card, so his and Maribel's Decks and can flow better together. Maribel is extremely appreciative, and the two agree to find another opponent to test the new card. Henry finds pair Lowell and Deborah to duel by the Slifer waterfalls. Henry and Maribel face a pair of Alien/Reptile Decks. Maribel manages to summon "Frost and Flame Dragon", but the monster is soon turned against her and Henry. Maribel gets lucky on her final turn ang manages to win with "Des Croaking" and a series of direct attacks from "Des Frog". After the duel, Henry is thrilled they won, but he and Maribel both concede that they won't be lucky in the exam. The two agree to tailor their Decks even more compatible but to also adjust their Decks to be more powerful in their own right. Featured Duel: Lowell and Deborah vs. Henry and Maribel Turn 1: Lowell Lowell Normal Summons “Alien Kid” (1600/400) and sets two cards. He activates Continuous Spell: “Code A: Ancient Ruins”, which places an A-Counter on itself each time an “Alien” monster is destroyed. Turn 2: Henry Henry sets two cards and Normal Summons “Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4” (1600/1000) and activates “Level Up!”, sending “Horus LV4” to the GY to Special Summon “Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6” (2300/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position. “Horus LV6” attacks and destroys “Kid” (Lowell/Debbie 8000 > 7300). “Ancient Ruins” gains an A-Counter. Lowell activates “Alien Brain” to take control of “Horus LV6” and make it a Reptile monster. Turn 3: Debbie “Horus LV 6” attacks directly (Henry/Maribel 8000 > 5700). Debbie sacrifices “Horus LV6” to Tribute Summon “Spawn Alligator” (2200/1000). Debbie sets one card. During the End Phase, “Spawn Alligator’s” effect allows Debbie to Special Summon “Horus LV6” from Henry/Maribel’s GY in Attack Position because when it was tributed, it was tributed as a Reptile monster. Turn 4: Maribel Maribel activates “Hand Destruction,” forcing Debbie and herself to discard two cards and draw two cards. Maribel banishes two copies of “T.A.D.P.O.L.E” from her GY to Special Summon “Frost and Flame Dragon” (2300/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Maribel activates “Frost and Flame’s” effect to discard a card to destroy “Horus LV6”. “Frost and Flame” attacks “Spawn Alligator”; Debbie activates “Offerings to the Snake Deity”, destroying “Spawn Alligator” to destroy “Frost and Flame Dragon” and one of Maribel’s set Spell/Trap. Maribel chains the trap with Continuous Trap: “Royal Decree” to negate the effects of all other Trap Cards. “Offerings to the Snake Deity” is thus negated. “Spawn Alligator” is destroyed (Lowell/Debbie 7300 > 7200). She sets one card. Turn 5: Lowell Lowell Normal Summons “Alien Ammonite” (500/200) and uses its effect to Special Summon “Alien Kid” from his GY in Defense Position, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. He then Special Summon “Alien Dog” (1500/1000) from his hand in Attack Position, and its effect places two Alien Counters on “Frost and Flame Dragon”. Lowell tunes “Kid” with “Ammonite” to Synchro Summon “Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar” (2600/1800) in Attack Position. Lowell activates “Gol'gar’s” second effect to remove two A-Counters from “Frost and Flame” to destroy a card on the field, selecting “Royal Decree”. He activates “Gol'gar’s” first effect to place an A-Counter on “Frost and Flame”. Lowell activates “Interdimensional Warp” to swap “Alien Dog” and “Frost and Flame” because it has an A-Counter. He activates “Frost and Flame’s” effect to discard a card and destroy “Alien Dog”, which places a second A-Counter on “Ancient Ruins”. Lowell removes two A-Counters from “Ancient Ruins” to Special Summon “Alien Overlord” (2200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. “Gol'gar’s” attacks directly; Maribel activates “Book of Moon” to force Gol'gar’s” into facedown “Defense Position. “Overlord” and “Frost and Flame” attack directly (Henry/Maribel 5700 > 3500 > 1200). During the End Phase, Maribel activates “Burial from a Different Dimension” to return her two copies of “T.A.D.P.O.L.E” to her GY from banishment. Turn 6: Henry Because Henry controls no Spell/Traps, “Treeborn Frog” (100/100) in his GY activates and Special Summons itself in Defense Position. Henry activates “Level Modulation” to Special Summon “Horus LV6” from his GY in Attack Position at the cost of allowing Lowell to draw two cards. He Normal Summons “Magna Drago” and tunes “Horus LV6” with “Magna Drago” to Synchro Summon “Horus the Neo Flame Dragon” (3000/1800) in Attack Position. “Horus the Neo Flame” attacks and destroys “Frost and Flame Dragon” (Lowell/Debbie 7200 > 6500). He equips “Horus the Neo Flame” with “Silver Wing”. Up to twice per turn it cannot be destroyed by battle. Turn 7: Debbie Debbie flip summons “Gol'gar” and uses its effect to place an A-Counter on “Horus the Neo Flame”. She activates “Viper’s Rebirth” to Special Summon “Alien Dog” from his GY in Defense Position, but “Horus the Neo Flame” negates the Spell and inflicts 800 Lowell/Debbie (Lowell/Debbie 6500 > 5700). Debbie Normal Summons “Black Mamba” (1300/1000) whose effect forces “Horus the Neo Flame” into Defense Position. Debbie activates “Blustering Winds” to increase “Black Mamba’s” ATK by 1000 until her next End Phase (“Black Mamba”: 1300 > 2300/1000). “Gol'gar”, “Overlord” and “Black Mamba” each attack “Horus the Neo Flame” until it is destroyed. Turn 8: Maribel Maribel sacrifices “Treeborn Frog” to Tribute Summon “Des Frog” (1900/0) and uses its effect to Special Summon more from her Deck in Attack Position. Maribel activates “Des Croaking” to destroy all cards her opponent controls. All 3 “Des Frog” attack directly (Lowell/Debbie 5700 > 0). Henry and Maribel win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Maribel's Duels Category:Tag Duels